


Snowball fight and a trip to A&E

by jamesm97



Series: 21 Days of Robron Christmas Fics [8]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: A&E, Accidents, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 15:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12986736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamesm97/pseuds/jamesm97
Summary: “I’m waking you all up tomorrow by throwing snow over you’s” Aaron mumbles looking to Robert “Next time listen to me I told you we shouldn’t have had a snowball fight and I was right as always” Aaron tells him.OrA snowball fight goes wrong





	Snowball fight and a trip to A&E

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is so late i've had food poisoning so i'm a little behind on this

7:12 AM TUE 25 Dec, the harsh red glow of the alarm clock illuminates the room it’s the only source of light thanks to the blackout blinds covering the window blocking the light from getting in.

“Robert” Aaron moans turning around in the bed to bury himself under the covers.

“What?” Robert moans turning over in the bad himself looking at the time.

“Go put the heating on it’s freezing” Aaron practically begs “I can’t feel my fingers” 

“I don’t want to get up it’s too cold” Robert moans himself moving to cuddle up to Aaron instead but the moment Roberts cold feet touch his legs Aaron practically flies out of bed rushing to put the heating on downstairs cranking it up to the maximum he sees Liv and Gerry sat on the couch playing on the PlayStation they look up smirking to him as if they’re going to open presents this early.

“I need coffee before anything” He warns.

He presses the buttons on the coffee maker and moves to the fridge writing on the fridge memo pad to get someone in to install that phone activated heating thing. 

As he makes his and Robert’s coffee to how he wants it he suddenly remembers that it’s not only Christmas day but it’s been a year since him and Robert got together.

“Shit” He hisses he’d forgot to buy him anything, hopefully Robert just remembers their marriage anniversary not the day they got back together.

“Have you seen that?” Robert asks suddenly in his ear closing Aaron’s body into the counter with his own Robert’s head leaning on Aaron’s as he looks out the back-kitchen window entranced by the back yard.

“Snow?” Aaron mumbles no wonder the house was so freaking cold this morning.

“Snow?” Liv repeats jumping up like an over excited puppy practically pushing Aaron and Robert out of the way to look out the window.

“Now way it’s covering the ground it must have been snowing for hours” She tells them turning with a mischievous grin on her face and Robert and Aaron both physically deflate knowing that whatever she’s going to ask they’re not going to be able to refuse because of the happy look on her face.

Robert’s been soft on Liv ever since she helped them get back together.

“We have to have a snowball fight” She begs them.

“No, it’s way too cold” Aaron tells her Robert just grabs his coffee off the side.

“Please? I’ll be good today I swear I won’t even try to sneak drinks for Christmas” She tells them and it sounds sincere for once.

“Fine later on after we have lunch” Aaron can’t help but agree.

“Wouldn’t it be wiser to do it before we get all our new Christmas gear on like?” 

“You want a snowball fight first thing of a morning?” Aaron asks looking to Robert looking betrayed and above all astounded.

“I don’t want one but we could just have a coffee put on some old clothes and get it over and done with, then come back in have a nice hot shower” Robert tells him his eyebrows waggling ignoring Liv’s gagging from beside him “Then put our nice brand-new clothes on and have lunch with your mum and Vic” Robert suggests.

That’s how the morning started fun and flirtatious a nice family Christmas it didn’t end up that way thanks to Gerry.

“It hurts so much” Robert practically moans it comes out gargled thanks to the blood pooling around his face.

“I’m so sorry” Gerry shouts into the front again from his position in the back seat of Aaron’s car who’s driving way too fast for the snow-covered Dale roads.

“It’s my fault I wanted the stupid snowball fight” Liv says and she sounds so hurt that Robert was hurt because of her it practically breaks Robert’s heart.

“It’s fine” Robert tries to say the words all nasally as he does so.

“It’s not fine Robert, it’s broken!” Aaron shouts not looking at anyone in the car as he speeds towards the hospital the snow that was in his hair melting and water droplets fall down his face.

“I don’t think it’s broken” Robert tries to say and pinches his nose he hisses out a choked back scream and thinks again “It might be broken” He amends his previous work.

“This is all we need Christmas in A&E it’s only half 8 in the morning we haven’t even had the chance to finish a full cup of coffee yet” Aaron moans stopping at the lights looking at his husband of 1 and a half months and the blood covering his face instantly brings back bad memories.

“Aaron it’s fine it was just an accident Gerry didn’t mean to pick up a rock with the snowball he made the garden was covered we all had thick gloves on it’s an easy mistake” Robert tells him reaching a bloodied hand over the gearstick to rub soothing circles on Aaron’s hand smearing blood on there but nobody cares Aaron needs the reassurance.

They get there in record time Aaron has definitely got caught by more than one camera speeding.

They sit in A&E the usually busy place is surprisingly empty and he’s seen to quickly the nose is broken but it’s cleaned up two black eyes blooming already because nothing can be done for a broken nose he’s sent home with painkillers and told not to have any more snowball fights something which Liv and Gerry both won’t stop apologising for.

“Well what’s Christmas without someone getting hurt huh?” Robert asks the car laughing as Aaron walks back he’s got three sets of eyes glaring at him but he just laughs it off ignoring the slight twinge in his nose.

“Oh, will you two stop sulking? If you wanna make up for it just have fun today and no arguing” Robert tells both Gerry and Liv why he and Aaron have been acting like dad’s they don’t know but it’s just something that they’ve been doing lately.

“I’m waking you all up tomorrow by throwing snow over you’s” Aaron mumbles looking to Robert “Next time listen to me I told you we shouldn’t have had a snowball fight and I was right as always” Aaron tells him.

“I love you too thanks for worrying” Robert smirks reaching over the car and grabbing the hand resting on the gear and entwines their hands.

They don’t let go until they get back into the village.


End file.
